Book One-The Daughter of Ice&Fire and The Son of the Griffin
by crimsonwolf49
Summary: Dany Cousland and Alistair Grey the last of the Grey Wardens, together with a witch, a former chantry sister, Qunari, a Circle Mage, an Assassin, a Golem, a dire wolf and drunken dwarf. Through their choices and to unite the kingdoms, Daenerys and Alistair must stop two civil wars on two fronts, bring peace to the land.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A.N-Hey everyone here is a new story part of a series that I am writing called The Daughters of Westeros and The Sons of Thedas. Basically, I gave the story lines of Cousland, Hawke, and Lavellan to three tragic characters in Game of Thrones. So the first story, of course, is Daenerys Targaryen. So I've changed up some of her (and others) backstory based on some fan theories that I have read. The same with the other characters that will later be introduced. So read and review. This story is also found on AO3 under Brie88.**

During the worst hurricane of a century, three different women went into labor at the same time. The first was Lyanna Stark-Targaryen. The sixteen-year-old girl was about to give birth in a tower in the desert. Heavy winds and rains raged outside, inside Lyanna battled the pain of birth. Pain burned within her as she pushed out her baby. A sudden calm came over the tower, the eye of the storm was passing over them. A shrill cry of the new life filled the silence, a red babe with white wisps of hair was laid upon its mother's breast. Joy filled Lyanna heart but the new pain came upon her body. Her eyes grew heavy and lightness of her body as her baby was lifted off her. The midwives and maester scrambled around to save the princess' life. The baby was taken to the nursery with her siblings, four-year-old Rhaenys and one-year-old Aegon. Later it was pronounced that Princess Lyanna would bare no more children, but she would live.

"Bring me, my children," She commanded weakly.

With the new babe in her arms, Rhaenys and Aegon on either side of her, Lyanna kissed her babe's head.

"Anna what's my new sister's name," Rhaenys asked touching the babe's head.

"The prince wanted her named Visenya," Arthur Dayne said.

"No that shall not be her name," Lyanna said fiercely.

Lyanna peered down at her daughter, wisps of white and silver graced her head and big lavender eyes looked up at her. Lyanna felt so stupid, she fell in love with Rhaegar Targaryen, with his promises of undying love and what not. He was in love someone else, not her or Elia. He only wanted Elia and her for their abilities to bear children. Elia gave him two and could no longer bare children but he wanted a third child. At the infamous tourney, where she disguised herself as the Knight of Laugh Tree and beat those three arseholes. Rhaegar caught her and covered for her, as the Mad King called for her head. After the tourney Lyanna and the prince exchanged letters, she fell in love with his words. When he came to Winterfell and asked to marry him, she jumped into action without thinking. Marrying the prince was better than marrying that drunken bastard Robert Baratheon. They married on the Isle of Faces; with Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent, and Jon Connington as witnesses. She recalled her wedding night as being uncomfortable, as Rhaegar had her on her stomach and faced away from him in order to take her maidenhead. Later that night drowsy with sleep she had overheard a conversation not meant for her ears.

 _"She is quite young Rhaegar, are you sure she will be able to conceive." Jon Connington muttered._

 _"Of course my Griff, Lyanna Stark will give me a daughter. Just think my Griff, Rhaenys is the Fire, Aegon is the Prince that was Promised, and Visenya will be the Ice. The blood of Old Valyria, Rhoynar, and the First Men are the Song of Ice and Fire." Rhaegar advocated._

 _Through lidded eyelashes, she watched as the two men embraced and shared a passionate kiss. Jon pulled his lover out of the tent so they would not disturb the sleeping girl. Once they were gone, Lyanna kicked off the blankets off her naked body, it was too hot for her in the south. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed. He lied to her, making her fall in love with him all so he could have a child with her. Lyanna didn't care that he was in love with another man, her Nan taught her that love was love, love exceeded gender, nationality, placement of birth (royal, noble, or smallfolk), and religion. Rhaegar lied and used her without even considering her feelings. Now that he was away, Lyanna wanted to go back to Winterfell._

 _"Shh my she-wolf," a familiar melodic voice fussed as they wrapped a blanket around her shoulders._

 _Lyanna looked up to see a woman with silver-blond hair and mismatched eyes of blue and green. Shiera Seastar smiled sadly at her great-great-great granddaughter, She wrapped her arms around Lyanna as she sobbed. No one knew that Brynden Rivers and Shiera Seastar had a daughter together, Melantha. Unlike her silver-haired parents, Melantha was born with dark red hair that had bronze highlights and emerald green eyes. Brynden had jested that the Riverland blood flowed strongly in their daughter. Melantha was given to_ Bryenden's _cousin to protect her from Aegor, their brother who would have killed Melly just to hurt Bryenden. Melly married_ Williem _Stark and had two children Lord Edwyle and Lady Jocelyn Stark. Edwlye married a Locke woman. Edwyle had one son Rickard; who had Brandon, Eddard, Lyanna, and Benjen. Jocelyn ran away north of the Wall and still served her grandfather as a priestess to the Three-Eyed Raven._

 _"What am I to do Nan," Lyanna had asked ruefully getting up from her embrace to dress._

 _"This event has sparked a change, the daughter you bare will bring about peace one day," Shiera explained._

 _"So he will have his Visenya," Lyanna spat._

 _"No she is your daughter, he will have no hand in raising her nor his other children." Shiera hinted._

 _"What do you mean Nan," Lyanna questioned._

 _"The coming months will be filled with fire and blood. You must be strong for yourself and your children." Shira cautioned._

 _Filled with fire and blood they were, her father Rickard and her brother Brandon dead at the hands of the Mad King. Robert was waging a war to get his "lady Lyanna" back, but this was an excuse to pillage, plunder, and whore around for Robert. Lyanna begged Rhaegar to write her brother and explain. But madness grasped him and he had her locked in a tower in the middle of the desert along with Rhaenys, Aegon, midwives/nursemaids,_ _maester, and the three Kings Guards. He went off to battle muttering about the nonsense of prophecies._

Lyanna snapped back to the present and looked down at her daughter's face, Nan had said she will be the bringer of peace. She smiled as she decided on a name.

"Her name is Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen," Lyanna declared.

Like the first Daenerys, she would bring peace with her.

Thirteen years later- Fergus Cousland's Wedding Celebration

Lyanna watched as her step-son danced with his bride, a pretty red head named Oriana. Blood Raven had been right, coming to Ferelden had been the best idea. In Ferelden woman had more freedom and rights than in Westeros. Lyanna had become a traveling knight to support Rhaenys and Daenerys. Aegon was being raised to by the Ser Arthur Dayne. The other two had been killed along with her brother's men. Leaving only Ned, Howland, and Arthur, Lyanna was able to stop the fight. Lyanna told of Ned what happened and showed him his niece. Ned kissed her hair, he gave Rhaenys and Aegon a hug and kiss to the forehead too. Ned told her that Robert's joy of the death of the Rhaegar, Aerys, Princess Elia, and the innocent children that replace the royal children. Queen Rhaella and her youngest son escaped to Essos. Ned also confessed that he was blackmailed into marrying Catelyn Tully, the girl who was supposed to marry their older brother. A girl who just given birth to twins, Robb & Minisa. Even though he was married to Ashara Dayne, who also gave birth to twins, Jon & Sansa. Hoster Tully made himself very clear that if his daughter was displaced as the Lady of Winterfell, that he would have Ned and Benjen killed. Leaving Winterfell in control of Catelyn and Hoster. On the way to the North, they

stopped at Starfall. Ned met his first borns, Jon and Sansa Stark. Jon was a big baby boy with black curls and grey eyes, he always had a hand wrapped around his twin's hand. Sansa was smaller with red curls and mismatched blue and green eyes. It was decided that Ned would take Lyanna, her girls and his twins up North. Arthur would take Aegon to Essos to raise him to become King. Ashara had to leave too, Ned was warned that Hoster Tully planted false evidence to say that Ashara had aided in the abduction of Lyanna. A death sentence in Robert's mind. Ashara hugged her brother, kissed her children and Rhaegar's children goodbye, and gave Ned a passionate kiss.

On the journey, they stopped in King's Landing and Ned spun a story about Lyanna death of a desert fever and Ashara's death by her own hand. Then they got on a boat to White Harbor. Ned dropped Jon and Sansa Snow off with Nan and escorted Benjen to the Wall along with the girls. Ned and the girls the traveled to the Great Weirwood to see the Three Eyed Raven. Blood Raven found a place where Lyanna could raise the girls without fear of Robert. Through a looking glass, they traveled to Ferelden. Lyanna became a traveling knight to support the girls and nine years later she met Bryce Cousland and his son Fergus.

They meet at Fergus' 15th name day tourney, Lyanna won and was given a crown of yellow rose to name a Queen/King of Love and Beauty. Bryce had given her the crown and the moment that their hands touched, a spark ignited inside of them. She had given the crown to Rhaenys. She knew that Bryce was different than either Robert or Rhaegar. He didn't see her as a prize to be won like Robert did and not as broodmare like Rhaegar. Bryce was six foot with salt and pepper hair and clear blue eyes. He made her laugh with his awkward humor and always brought little gifts for her girls. Rhaenys he bought books on history, culture, and languages. For Daenerys a stuffed wolf, a wooden sword, and shield, or ride on his horse. Like Lyanna, Bryce was a widower. His first wife had been killed when their son was five. Orlesian bastard's that wanted the bounty on Eleanor's head. Not only did he lose his wife, but also the child she carried. He mourned her for many years, his in-laws were surprised that he didn't marry once his mourning was over. Eleanor's family was shocked when Lyanna came to their home one day, alone. Lyanna wanted to ask their blessing to marry Bryce, as he had asked a few days before.

 _Eleanor's father had studied her, Lyanna was 5'11 with dark brown hair and steel gray eyes._

 _"Will you try to displace Fergus with the children you have with Bryce," Mac Eanraig bluntly asked._

 _"Even if I could have more children, I would not do that to Fergus," Lyanna answered truthfully._

 _"Why can you not have any more children," Mac Eanraig asked._

 _"I was young when I had Daenerys, my body didn't handle the birth well. I almost died from blood loss. She is the first and last child I will ever bear." Lyanna explained sadly._

 _"I thought you had two daughters," Mac Eanraig said._

 _"Rhaenys was a child from my husband first wife, she became an orphan when her father was killed. I didn't have to take her in, I was a clueless sixteen-year-old who was in over her head. But a saying that my father told me what I should do. When the snow falls and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. Remembering that has helped me raise my daughters. Rhaenys is the daughter of my heart, just as Fergus will be the son of my heart."_

Lyanna and Bryce married a few weeks later, Ned and Benjen attended her wedding. Bryce was somewhat intimidated by the burly Northmen but soon warmed up to his new brother in laws. Ned brought along gifts, he gave Fergus sword made from northern steel, Rhaenys a spear from Dorne, and Daenerys a silver necklace with a silver three-headed dragon pendant. Ned and Lyanna had caught up some, she found out that Robb's twin did not make it on the journey North. In her grief, Lady Stark had taken in Sansa as her own but left out Jon. She intentionally kept them apart, Ned allowed it because Sansa was too gentle to be called bastard and suffer the scorn of Catelyn. Lyanna didn't agree with that, but her brother was stubborn.

Lyanna laughed as Mac Eanraig danced with Dany, the tossed her in the air as they danced much to Dany's joy. Eleanor's father loved Dany, she reminded him of Eleanor. Dany was now a thirteen years old, she was all elbows and knees. Today she wore a simple but elegant dress; the under-layer of the gown faded from a dusty pink to a light pink, the overlayer was a solid dusty pink clasped together with a silver belt. Her white hair was in a simple braid with two curls framing her face. Dany wore the dragon pendant that her uncle gave her. Rhaenys chose to wear her birth mother's colors, a yellow silk dress that faded from yellow to orange. with that was sleeveless with a golden belt in the shape of suns around her waist. Around her forearms were golden bands with material that was the same as the dress attached to them. Rhaenys wore no jewels only yellow rose in her hair.

King Cailan and Queen Anora were also in attending the wedding along with the king's father in law and uncles. Cailan was wearing golden armor with his dark blond hair pulled in a half up half down hairstyle, his blue eyes watched Rhaenys with lust. Anora was wearing the latest fashion which was a gown that laced up all the way to your neck. She sat like a statue watching the party go on. Her father stood whispering with Rendon Howe, Teagan was talking with Eamon and his wife Isolde. Cailan stood up and made his way to Rhaenys.

"My lady could I have a dance," Cailan asked with confidence.

Rhaenys looked at the lusty King, as he was undressing her with his eyes.

It made her skin crawl. "No why don't you ask your wife to dance, I sure she would be pleased to be your partner," Rhaenys said as she looked at her nails.

She rejected him, no one ever rejected him. "I could order you to dance with me," he threatened.

"And I would still decline," Rhaenys snapped walking away.

"You would disobey an order from you king," Cailan roared making everyone stop and look.

Anora's face heated up in embarrassment at the exchange. Bryce stood up next to Lyanna, wanting to protect his daughter. Lyanna tugged him to sit down, more for his protection from Rhaenys' wrath. Violet eyes flashed with the fire of the Sun, "I am not a dog to be ordered around, nor will I obey a boy who still thinks with his cock. Then again the crown could gain something from your philandering ways. Maybe they could start charging the woman you sleep with by the hour, to fill the treasury of course." Rhaenys countered with blazing fury.

Cailan's face went red with anger, "I am the King, you cannot speak to me like that,"

"Any man who must say he is king is no King," Rhaenys jeered.

With her sister and the king locked in a verbal battle, Dany decided to come to the rescue. She sprinted to the towards them and came to between the two. She turned to the King and gave him a sweet smile. "I would like a dance since my sister does not, Your Grace,"

Cailan anger faded away at the young girl's innocent smile, a pale girl white blonde hair with silver highlights and lavender eyes. Unlike her sister who was tanner with inky black curls, but with violet eyes. The young girl seemed cold with her white hair and moon-kissed skin. Cailan noticed her smile lit her face up like a fire.

"Of course my lady -" Cailan stammered trying to remember the young girl's name.

"Daenerys," Dany filled in.

Cailan led the girl who only came up to his chest and signaled for the music to play. The King danced with Dany, then she sprinted to Queen Anora. The girl pulled the Queen to the dance floor and practically pushed the Royals to dance. Rhaenys walked away, only to be stopped by Loghain.

"Not many women deny Cailan or stand up to his wrath," Loghain commented.

"Maybe they should, it would humble him," Rhaenys snarked leaving the Great Hall.

"Ah it would," Loghain said to himself.

Dany was good calming her sister's temper or distracting in this case, Lyanna noted. Rhaenys had too much fire in her sometimes, fire from the Martell Sun and the Targaryen Dragon. Dany was a mixture of both Winter and Fire, her temper could range from a freezing silent treatment or fiery outburst. Lyanna stood up and went over to talk to Arl Eamon, she wanted to check on her little storm.

Alistair Grey, her little storm, was a stable boy at Redcliff castle that Dany befriended. They had been staying in the village, Lyanna been working with some sellswords for money. Dany had found him skipping rocks by himself at the lake, she had boldly asked him to teach her. Later that day she brought him to the cottage they were renting for supper. Alistair had dark blonde hair and eyes the color of storm clouds. Everyday Dany would wait for him to finish his chores so they could play. Lyanna had watched as they would pretend to be knights

going on adventures or Dany would be a princess locked in a tower and Alistair had to save her. Lyanna found the boy sweet and funny, a bit awkward too. One day Rhaenys and Dany brought Alistair home. He was hurt badly, bruised ribs, split lip, and a black eye. The Arlessa had done this to him, and he didn't know why. A few days later she brought him back, it seemed odd that the Arl had put the castle uproar over a mere stable boy. The stable master had taken Alistair with him, so the Arl and Arlessa could talk. That's when Lyanna, in a moment of anger, backhanded the Arlessa. She bluntly told him that if Alistair came under any more harm, she would take him and disappear. At the time she was just a mere sellsword knight with no power. The Arl told her to leave his lands with her life, and if she tried to take Alistair; he would have her she left, Lyanna told Alistair that if he ever needed her, all he had to do was come find her. Getting Dany to leave was heartbreaking, her little girl had a tearful goodbye with Alistair. Dany gave him her weirwood pendant, a circular white pendant with a laughing face carved in the middle; the eyes and the mouth were stained red. She also gave him a braided lock of hair. It was what drove Lyanna to compete in Fergus' tourney. She had not heard from him since they lost all contact with him. It was strange too, the letters they wrote were always returned. Lyanna wanted to find out why.

"Hello Arl Eamon," Lyanna said.

The Arl clearly did not recognize her, well she was dressed in a dark grey gown with sewed pearls and blue roses embroidered on the bodice. Her dark brown hair was swept up in a loose bun with a pearl headband.

"Ah you must be Bryce's new wife," Arl Eamon commented.

His wife Isolde looked her up and down, and turning up her nose.

"I seem to remember not getting an invitation to your wedding. It seems that everyone else was invited." Isolde declared.

"Oh, it was on purpose. I didn't want to see the woman who would beat an innocent eight-year-old boy or the man who condoned it at my wedding," Lyanna said with her eyes hard as steel.

Both of them looked at her in horror, remembering who she was. Once she was a lowly knight, now the second most powerful woman under Queen Anora. It would not be wise to piss her off.

"What do you want my lady," Eamon asked.

"Where is Alistair," she demanded.

Eamon sighed, she wanted to know where the Maric's bastard was. Did she know the truth of his parentage?

"Why do you concern yourself with a stable boy," Eamon implored.

I could ask you the same thing Arl, instead, "He is my daughter's best friend, she has wanted to see him again for some time. I thought to give him to a chance to study under my brother as his squire."

"I'm sorry but he was given to the Chantry over three years ago so that he could serve the Maker," Isolde explained snidely.

"So you sold him to your Chantry, so he could become a lyrium addict and a mage hunter." Lyanna snapped.

Lyanna didn't give them time to answer as she was swept away in a dance with her brother Ned. He arrived unnoticed by his sister who was in a heated discussion with two people. So he went about giving his nephew and his bride a wedding gift, a dagger with a dire wolf head carved on the hilt and a beautiful silver locket with an opal in the middle. For Rhaenys he got her Dornish armor to go along with the spear. For Dany, a beautiful storm grey dire wolf with silver eyes, who she has named Silver.

"Ned I'm glad you made it," Lyanna said smiling.

"I have news, Lya," Ned said gravely.

"What has happened,"

Ned went on to explain that Jon Arryn was dead, Lannister might have killed him. He was going to become Hand of the King to investigate the death. Also his daughter Sansa was going to be marrying Prince Joffrey.

Lyanna gave him a worried look, "Starks do not do well in the South brother. Also, do you think it is wise for Sansa to be marrying Joffrey."

"She all but begged me to say yes, there is still time between when she sixteen to dissolves the betrothal," Ned pointed out.

"Promise me, Ned, you will be careful," Lyanna pleaded.

"I promise,"

 **A.N- Read and Review**


	2. Origins

Castle Cousland was alive with activity, as soldiers begun to get ready to march into battle. The Darkspawn were attacking in hordes south, the Grey Wardens believed a Blight was upon them. Bryce Cousland greeted his old friend Rendon Howe as they planned to march into battle. His oldest son Fergus would be leading the troops to Ostagar that day, and Bryce, his wife Lyanna, and Howe would follow the next day with Howe's troops. Bryce would never forget how he met Lyanna Stark-Targaryen, at a tourney he threw for Fergus' name day. Bryce had been a widower for ten years, his Eleanor murdered. Fergus had been five at the time and Bryce threw himself into raising his son. At the tourney, Lyanna won and Bryce was the one to present the prize to her. The moment she took off her helmet, he was speechless. Luann's was a few inches shorter than his six foot frame, she had thick dark brown hair and steel grey eyes. He had wordlessly given her a crown of flowers to name either a King/Queen of Love and Beauty, Lyanna had chosen her eldest daughter Rhaenys. Bryce soon got up the courage to invite them to the name day feast. He found out that like him, she was the widow. Her husband had been murdered by her former betrothed and she had three children but two were her step children. That didn't matter to Lyanna, Rhaenys and Aegon became hers the moment they came into her care. Even if Aegon was being raised by others.

They fell in love soon and married; they married in gardens, Lyanna brother Ned gave her away. That day he gained a beautiful wife and two daughters. Rhaenys loved to go with him on diplomatic trips, she loved to learn the histories and languages. She was beautiful with tanned skin, thick curly black hair and violet eyes. Now at twenty-three years old Rhaenys was the chief lady in waiting to Queen Anora, Anora loved Rhaenys because she was the only one that would not fall into bed with the king. Bryce remembered the tongue lashing

Rhaenys gave him in front of Anora. Daenerys was the apple of his eye, she was always eager to play. The only time she sat still were during her lessons with Lyanna and Rhaenys. Fergus found a student in his new little sister, he taught her how to use a sword and shield. Now at eighteen she a beauty like a mother and a sister, she stood at five foot nine with long white blonde hair with silver highlights and lavender eyes. Snapping back to the present, Bryce greeted his old friend Howe in the main hall.

"I trust that your troops will be here shortly," Bryce reminded Howe.

"I expect they start arriving tonight, and we can march tomorrow. I apologize for the delay, my lord. This is entirely my fault." Howe apologized

"No, no. The appearance of the dark spawn in the south has us scrambled, doesn't it? I only received the call from the king few a days ago, myself. He sent it along with my daughter Rhaenys," Bryce explained, "I'll send my eldest off with my men today. You, Lyanna, and I will ride tomorrow, just like the old days."

"True. Though we had less grey in our hair. And we fought Orlesian, not monsters," Howe replied

"At least the smell will be the same." Bryce laughed.

Daenerys walked in leather armor with wooden shield and her sword strapped to her back. Her heart shaped face was covered in sweat and dirt and her thick white hair was in a loose braid down her back. Her dragon pendant gleamed in the candle light.

"I'm sorry Pup I didn't see you there, Howe you remember my daughter Daenerys," Bryce said smiling.

"I see that she's has become a lovely young woman. Please to see you, my dear." Howe remarked.

"Is your family here Arl Howe," Daenerys asked hoping to avoid Thomas Howe.

"Oh no, I left them in Amaranthine, well away from the fighting south. The send their best wishes." Howe explained, "My son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time."

"I don't want arranged marriage," she bluntly said.

"You see what I contend with Howe," Bryce laughed, "You can't tell my fierce girl anything these days. Maker bless her heart,"

"Mmm. No doubt because you trained her in the warrior. How unique" Howe muttered.

Bryce rolled his eyes and turned to his daughter, "At any rate pup I summoned you for a reason. While your mother, brother, and I are away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle,"

Dany stood up taller and adopted a serious look, "I'll do my best father,"

"Now that's what I like to hear," Bryce stated, "Only a token force remaining here, and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes? There is also someone you must meet. Please… show Duncan in."

A dark skinned man with his hair pulled back in a ponytail, an earring in one ear, and sword & dagger strapped to his back walked in.

"It is an honor to be a guest in your hall Teyrn Cousland," he said calmly.

"Your Lordship, you didn't tell me there was a Grey Warden was present." Howe stammered.

"Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?" Bryce asked.

"Of course not, but a guest of this stature demands certain protocols. I am at a disadvantage," Howe implied.

"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true. Pup, Rhaenys taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?" Bryce questioned.

"They're an order of great warriors," Dany replied.

"They are the heroes of legends, who ended the Blights and saved us all," Bryce explained, "Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he has his eyes on Ser Gilmore."

"If I might be so bold, I would suggest that your daughter also an excellent candidate," Duncan proposed.

Bryce glared and stepped in front of his daughter, "Honor though that may be, this is my daughter we're talking about,"

"Papa I have no interest in joining," Daenerys interjected.

"Do you hear that, Duncan? My daughter has no interest. So unless you plan to invoke the Right of Conscription," Bryce declared.

"Have no fear. While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I've no intention of forcing the issue," Duncan said smoothing things over.

"Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's request is seen to while I'm gone

from?" Bryce asked

Daenerys nodded.

"In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops Ostagar ahead of your mother and me," Bryce ordered.

"Where is Fergus?" Daenerys asked.

"Upstairs in his chambers no doubt, spending some last moments with his wife and my grandson. Be a good lass and do as I've asked. We will talk soon." Bryce finished.

Daenerys left and race down the corridor only to literally smash into Ser Gilmore. The handsome knight Rhaenys lost her maidenhead to.

"There you are! Your mother told me the Teyrn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt," Gilmore exclaimed.

"Why are you looking for me," Dany asked.

"I fear your wolf has the kitchens in an uproar and Nan's threatening to leave," He explained.

Dany sighed, her dire wolf Silver was a gift that her uncle Ned gave her. Silver was a beautiful female that storm grey fur and silver eyes. Her cousins Bran and Jon had found seven pups, one for each child that bore Stark blood.

"Did the wolf get into the larder again," Dany asked.

"No matter how the maids try to keep her out, she always finds a way in. Your mother says Direwolves will listen to their mistress, anyone else will risk having an arm bitten off," Gilmore said.

"Silver knows better than to hurt anyone," Daenerys said defending the wolf.

"I'm not willing to risk that," Gilmore stated.

"To the kitchens then," Daenerys exclaimed with a dramatic sigh.

"Just follow the yelling. When Nan's unhappy, she makes sure everyone knows it," Gilmore chuckled.

They raced off to the kitchens to find Nan scolding the elves before she turned her ire on Daenerys. Dany found her dire wolf hunched down low and growling.

"Look at that mess. How did she even get in here," Gilmore began.

Silver turned had looked at her mistress, howling excitedly.

Daenerys put her hands on her hips, "Are you trying to tell me something girl?"

Silver jump and up down with excitement. "She does seem like she is trying to tell you something. Wait do you hear that," Gilmore said

Giant grey rats came out and started attacking them, Daenerys laughed as she used the skills to kill them. When the battle was done, Gilmore scratched his face and shook his head with laughter.

"Giant rats? It's like the start of every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell. Your wolf must have chased them through their holes. Looks like she wasn't raiding the larder after all," Gilmore laughed.

Silver howled and bumped her head up against Dany's leg, Daenerys

rolled her eyes and petted her wolf.

"So my wolf put me in danger. Great." Daenerys dead panned.

"She certainly did the castle a favor by rooting them out. But seeing as you have your wolf in hand, I'll be on my way. I'm to prepare for more of the arrival of the Arl's men." Gilmore said taking his leave.

"More like going to look for my sister," she muttered watching him leave.

Daenerys made her way out of the larder. Nan waits for the news.

"There she is, as brazen as you please, licking her chops after helping herself to the roast do doubt," Nan scolded.

"Actually, she was defending your larder from rats. Big ones," Dany clarified.

"What? Rats? Not the large grey ones?" female elf shrieked.

"They'll rip you to shreds they will." Male elf yelped.

Nan gave Daenerys a pointed look, "See? Now you have gone and scared the servants! I expect those filthy things are dead,"

"My faithful wolf made sure of it," Daenerys declared.

"I bet that wolf lead those rats in there, to begin with," Nan mumbled.

Silver whined at Nan, bowing her head and giving her sad eyes.

"Oh don't even start with those sad eyes. I'm immune to your so called charms," Nan retorted.

Silver let out another whine and Nan gave a sigh of defeat. "Here take

these pork bits and don't say that Nan never gives you anything. Bloody wolf"

Nan then thanked Daenerys and started ordering the servants about. Daenerys raced out of the kitchens to go find her brother. That's when she ran into Rhaenys, Lady Landra, her son, and elven servant. Rhaenys wore a red dress with black lace, her inky curls were gathered up and set in place by a ruby cornet. She wore black eyeliner, light blush, and her lips were stained red.

"And my father brought this back from Orlais last year. The marquis who gave it to him was so drunk, I understand, and mistook father for the King. Ah here is my lovely little sister, I take it by the presence of that dire wolf of yours that the situation in the kitchen is handled." Rhaenys noted.

"Nan's headed explode and my wolf ate the kitchen staff," Daenerys sassed.

Rhaenys arched her eyebrow, "Well at least one of us will have had a decent dinner, sister you remember Lady Landra Bann Loren's wife,"

"I think we meet at your sister's spring salon," Landra smiled.

"Weren't you drunk," Daenerys recounted.

"I'm so proud of my little sister's mastery of tact and diplomacy," Rhaenys said sarcastically.

"Well it was a lovely salon, from what little I remember," Landra giggled indicating she had been drinking today.

"Which wouldn't be much, considering we had to pour you into the carriage afterward," Dairren reminded.

"You remember my son Dairren? He's not married either" Landra hiccupped.

'"Don't listen to her, it's good to see again, my lady. You're looking as beautifully as ever." Dairren said charmingly.

"Go soak your head," Daenerys scoffed.

"I beg your pardon," Darren said bewildered.

"Her diplomatic skills will earn her a post in Orlais, just you wait," Rhaenys commented dryly.

"And this is my lady in waiting, Iona. Do say something dear,"

"It is a great pleasure, my lady. You are as pretty as your sister describes," Iona

"And she says that after seeing you whacking stuffed men courtyard, sweating like a mule," Rhaenys responded.

"Your sister powerless with a blade is most impressive" Dairren complimented.

"Just like our mother Lyanna," Rhaenys proclaimed.

"Thank you Rhaenys," Daenerys said smiling

"I think perhaps I shall rest now my dear. Dairren I will see you and Iona at supper," Landra said.

"Perhaps we'll retire to the study for now," Darren said leaving with Iona.

"Good evening your ladyship," Landra said leaving.

Rhaenys and Daenerys made their way to Fergus' chambers, he was spending his last moments with Oriana and Oren.

Is there really going to be a war papa? Will you bring me back a sward," Oren lisped.

"That's sword Oren. And I'll get you the mightiest one I can find, I promise. I'll be back before you know it." Fergus laughed

"I wish victory was indeed so certain. My heart is disquiet," Oriana remarked. Fergus wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her.

"Don't frighten the boy love, I speak the truth. And here is my little sisters to see me off. Now dry your eyes love, and wish me well," Fergus reassured.

Fergus stood tall with dark hair and brown eyes, Oriana was short with red hair and blue eyes. Their son was the perfect mixture of both, with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Just let me know when you two are finished," Daenerys grimaced.

Rhaenys jabbed her sister in the ribs, then hugged her brother and his family.

"Ha! When there a man in your life, you'll understand." Fergus laughed.

"No fewer than three, if you please," Daenerys smirked.

"Such a thing would bring shame upon this house, sister. But if it's true, you must be discreet," Oriana chided.

"I'm not sure how to take that love," Fergus said confused.

"As the advice of a practical Antivan woman, my dear," Oriana said smiling.

"I bring a message from father: Father wants you to leave without him," Daenerys recounted.

"So the Arl's men are delayed. You would think they were walking backward. Well, I'd better get underway. So many dark spawn to behead, so little time. Off we go then, I'll see you soon my love." Fergus chorused.

"I would hope dear boy, that you planned to wait for us before taking your leave," Bryce announced walking in hand and hand with Lyanna.

At thirty-four, time had graced her with only a few lines on her face and few grey hairs in dark hair. She was dressed simple grey tunic and boots. She went up to Fergus and kissed his forehead.

"Be well my son. I pray to the Old Gods for your safety," Lyanna affirmed kissing his forehead.

"A good shield would be more useful," Daenerys laughed.

"That too," Lyanna said pulling on her daughter's hair affectionately.

"The maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers and bring them safely back to us." Oriana prayed.

"And bring us some ale and wenches while you are at it. Er… for the men of course," Fergus boomed.

"Fergus, you would say this in front of your mother and sisters?" Oriana

snapped.

"What's a wench? Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?" Oren asked innocently.

"A wench is a woman that pours ale in a tavern. Or a woman that drinks a lot of ale." Bryce commented.

"Bryce, Seven Hells, it's like living with my brothers again. Thankfully I have two daughters, then again they can be just as bad" Lyanna laughed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about mama," Rhaenys said.

Lyanna arched her eyebrow with a knowing look, "Tell me my bright sun, why have you left the capital again,"

Rhaenys blushed crimson, "I believe I'll turn in early, I have to go back to the capital tomorrow,"

Rhaenys hugged Bryce and Lyanna, then a tight hug to Fergus before retiring to bed.

"Pup, you'll want to get an early night too. You've much to do tomorrow." Bryce reminded her.

Four-year-old Oren tugged on Daenerys hand and she looked down at the little boy.

"Mama says you're going to be watching over us while papa is gone. Is that true auntie?" Oren asked.

"Yes that's true, Oren, " Daenerys said.

"What if the castle is attacked? Will there be dragons?" Oren asked.

"Dragon are terrible creatures, Oren. They eat people," Oriana claimed.

"Yeah, I want to see one!" Oren listed.

"This is your influence, Fergus," Oriana nagged

"What? I didn't say anything." Fergus defended

"Are you going to teach me how to use a sword, Auntie? Then I fight evil too! Take that dire bunny. All dark spawn fear my sword of Truthiness"

"You bet, let's go," Dany

"Fergus there are times that your family causes me great pain," Oriana said shaking her head

"Now, now. Mind your mother, Oren," Fergus said.

"I never get to do anything," Oren pouted.

"Don't worry son. You'll get to see a real sword up close real soon. I promise," Fergus promised.

Daenerys swung her nephew onto her hip, "How about young sleep with me tonight and I'll tell the story of Ser Duncan the Tall and his squire Egg."

Daenerys took him to her room and they fell asleep soon after Egg became king.

Daenerys woke to something off, and it wasn't Oren's feet in her back either. Silver growled at the door angrily, a servant busted through the door.

"Help me milady," he screamed as he was shot down by an archer. One soldier busted in with a sword and shield, Dany moved quickly to her sword and stabbed the soldier. The archer had Dany in his sight, he didn't see the spear

coming for him until it was too late. Rhaenys came into view wearing Dornish armor and taking her spear out of the dead man. Rhaenys helped her sister into her armor, Rhaenys picked up Oren who was groggy with sleep and the group rushed into Lyanna's room. Lyanna wore her armor with her Weirwood bow and arrows.

"Girls I heard fighting outside. Is either of you hurt? A scream woke me up. There were men in the halls, so I barred the door. Did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men. It seems the worm has turned traitor" Lyanna explained.

"Nana where mama," Oren asked sleepily.

Lyanna went to her wardrobe and pulled out a small bottle, she pressed to Oren's lips. The child fell unconscious, Lyanna kissed the boy's head. "He will wake up tomorrow,"

"We should check on Oriana, as well, " Rhaenys said shouldering the child.

"Seven Hells what if they went to your brother's room first? We need to get Oriana and look for your father," Lyanna exclaimed.

The three women rushed to Fergus' room, to find Oriana's throat slit.

"Howe's betrayed father! He attacked while out troops are gone!" Dany snarled.

"You don't think that Howe's men were delayed on purpose. That bastard. I'll cut his lying throat myself." Rhaenys seethed.

"Have you seen your father? He never came to bed". Lyanna stated.

"No, I haven't. I was in my room" Daenerys said.

"We must find him," Rhaenys said.

Can you hear the fighting? Howe's men must be everywhere." Lyanna mused.

"What should we do?" Rhaenys asked.

"The front gates. That's where your father must be." Lyanna said.

"Let's go," Daenerys insisted.

"If Howe's men are inside, they must already control the castle. We must use the servant's entry in the larder to escape. Do you both hear me? He will not secede where Tywin Lannister failed," Lyanna said with a growl. Both nodded.

"Then let us be swift," Rhaenys said.

Daenerys lead loyal guards and servants in a battle against the Howe soldiers. Lyanna shot from a distance while protecting Rhaenys and Oren. Lyanna lead them to the vault and quickly unlocked the door.

"When I ran from Westeros, Blood Raven gave three items, he told me to give them to you when were ready," Lyanna explained giving her a rather large backpack. She pulled out a sword, the blade was black with a silver hilt. The Targaryen crest was on the hilt.

"This is Dark Sister, she is your now," Lyanna said giving her the blade.

Daenerys nodded and strapped on the sword and picked up the Cousland Family Shield, Fergus had the family sword with him. Strapped on the backpack and they made their way to the Gates. Ser Gilmore was engaged in battle and Daenerys stepped in to help. Once the fighting died down, Seer Gilmore rushed to them.

"Go man the gates. Keep those bastards out as long as possible. Your Ladyship, my ladies. You're all alive. I was certain that Howe's men gotten through." Gilmore ordered

"Have you seen my father," Dany questioned

"He went looking for you, he told us to hold the gates as long as possible. But we won't last long, if you have another way out of the castle, use it quickly," Gilmore urged.

"We need to find father," Rhaenys said

"The last time I saw him he was badly wounded and he was determined to find you. I saw him going towards the kitchen," Gilmore spoke.

Then the red haired knight jerked Rhaenys to him and gave her passionate kiss, before urging them towards the kitchens.

The women battled their way to the kitchens, to find Bryce bleeding heavily. They all rushed to his side and dropped to their knees.

"There you are, I was wondering when you would get here" Bryce moaned.

"Bryce, by the old gods what's happening. You're bleeding." Lyanna exclaimed.

"Howe's men found me first. Almost did me in right there." He wheezed.

"We need to get you out of here," Daenerys proposed.

"I won't survive the standing, I think, " Bryce said clutching his side.

"That's not true. You'll be fine," Rhaenys protested.

"Ah, my darling girls… if only will make it so." Bryce murmured.

"Once Howe's men break through the gate, they will find us, we must go," Lyanna pleaded to her husband.

"Someone must reach Fergus… tell him what happened." Bryce instructed.

"You can tell him yourself," Daenerys declared.

"I wish I could," Bryce groaned.

"Bryce no! The servant's passage is right here! We can flee together, we can get you healing magic!" Lyanna encouraged.

"The castle is surrounded… I cannot make it," Bryce gasped.

"I'm afraid the Teyrn is correct. Howe's man has yet to discover his passage. They surround the castle. Getting past will be difficult." Duncan explained walking in.

"You are Duncan, then? The Grey Wardens?" Rhaenys questioned.

"Yes, my lady. The Teyrn and I try to reach you sooner." Duncan said sadly.

"My sister and mother helped me get here," Rhaenys said.

"I am not surprised," Duncan concluded.

"Are you going to help so, Duncan?" Daenerys asked.

"Whatever is to be done now, it must quick! They are coming," Lyanna hissed.

"Duncan I beg you take my wife, daughters, and grandson to safety,"

Bryce begged.

"I will your lordship. But I fear I must ask for something in return." Duncan said.

"Anything,"

"What is happening here pales comparison to the evil no loses in this world. I came to your castle seeking a recruit. The dark spawn threat demands I cannot leave here with one." Duncan explained.

"I understand." Bryce coughed.

"Are you not talking about me," Dany stated.

"You thought your way through Howe's men. I think the Maker's will is clear. I will take the Teyrna and your family to Ostagar, to tell Fergus and the King what happened. Then, your youngest daughter will join the Grey Wardens." Duncan confirmed.

"So long as justice comes to Howe… I agree," Bryce coughed up.

"Then I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens. Fight with us," Duncan offered.

"I accept your offer," Daenerys said.

"We must leave quickly then," Duncan commanded.

"Bryce are you sure," Lyanna questioned.

"Our daughters will not die of Howe's treachery. They will live and make their mark in the world," Bryce assured her.

"My Dragons, go with Duncan. You have better chance to escape without

me," Lyanna advised.

"Lyanna," Bryce said.

"Hush Bryce. I'll kill ever bastard that comes through that door. I won't abandon you," Lyanna asserted.

"Mother, are you sure you want to do this," Rhaenys asked with tears.

"Yes, now my brave girls, what are your words," Lyanna asked.

"Unbowed, Unbent, and Unbroken with Fire and Blood," Rhaenys stated proudly.

"Winter is Coming with Fire and Blood," Daenerys stated proudly.

"That's my girls, here take my bow," Lyanna said giving the bow to Rhaenys.

"I'm sorry that it has come to this my love," Bryce said.

"We had a good life and did all we could. Now it is up to our children now," Lyanna assured him

"Then go, warn your brother. And know that we love. Do us proud." Bryce gurgled.

Duncan grabbed both girls and went out the passageway. Lyanna killed every man that came through with her daggers until she knew that the girls were safe and Bryce was dead. Rather than be taken to Howe to be used as a play thing. Lyanna Stark, the wife of Rhaegar Targaryen and Bryce Crosland, closed her eyes and ran the dagger across her throat.

They rode south through the hinterlands to the ruins of Ostagar on it the edge of the Korcari Wilds. The king's forces have clashed with dark spawn several times, but here was where the horde would show itself. As Duncan, Daenerys, Rhaenys, Oren and Silver made their way to the camp, a man with medium length blond hair, blue eyes, and golden armor.

"King Cailan, I didn't expect…"

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to think you would miss all the fun," the king laughed.

"Not if I could help it, your majesty," Duncan said dryly.

"Then I will have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle. Glorious," Cailan declared, "Rhaenys!"

Cailan suddenly noticed the haggard woman with a child in her arms. She was covered in dirt and blood. Her purple eyes now had a haunted look to them, the child in her arms clung to her with his thumb in his mouth. Rhaenys clutched a white haired girl hand. Her sister Daenerys, the child he danced with at their brother's wedding.

"What happened," Cailan demanded.

"The Couslands are dead, Rendon Howe has proved himself a traitor. If he had captured us, he would have killed us. And told you anything you liked." Duncan explained.

Cailan became angry, "When we are done here, I will turn my armies north and bring justice to Howe,"

"Thank you, your majesty," Daenerys said.

"No doubt you want to tell your brother. Unfortunately, he is away on a scouting mission," Cailan explained.

"We are in no rush to tell him," Rhaenys said softly.

"The other wardens said you had a promising recruit, I'm guessing that would be young Daenerys,"

Dany nodded.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies," Cailan said with an eye roll.

"Your uncle sends his greetings, and to remind you that Redcliffe's aid could be here less than a week," Duncan reminded.

"Eamon only wants in on the glory. We've already won three battles against these monsters. Tomorrow will be no different," He gloated.

"Your arrogance is annoying," Rhaenys snapped. Cailan ignored her comment.

"I'm not even this is a true blight, there are plenty of dark spawn on the field. But alas there has been no sightings of the Archdemon." Cailan stated.

"Disappointed, your majesty" Duncan questioned.

"I hope for a war like in the tales. A king riding into battle with fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted God. But I suppose this will have to do," Cailan shrugged.

"Yes because war is so glorious," Rhaenys dead panned shifting Oren.

Lady Rhaenys will you please come with me so I can arrange transport to a safer location," Cailan said.

Rhaenys handed Lyanna's bow to Daenerys and followed the king. Daenerys stayed with Duncan waiting for him.

"What the king said is true. They've won several battles against the dark spawn,"

"You don't look reassured," Daenerys noticed.

"Despite the victories so far, the dark spawn grows larger with each passing day. By now they outnumber us," Duncan explained, "I know there is an Archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my gut feeling,"

"Maybe we should move quickly," Daenerys declared.

"Yes. We should proceed with the ritual," Duncan proposed.

"What do you need me to do," Daenerys asked.

"Feel free to explore the camp if you wish. All I asked is that you not leave for the time being," Duncan said, "There is another Grey Warden by the name of Alistair. When you're ready seek him out and tell him to summon the other recruits. The Grey Warden's camp is on the other side of this bridge. Your wolf can stay with me while I attend to some business."

Dany made her way to the Warden Camp, she was given a tent, chest, bedroll, armor, shield, and a sword. Daenerys put the pack, the family shield, Dark Sister, and Visenya's armor in the chest and locked it. She wasn't ready for it, she stripped out of her old armor. She sat outside in her tunic, pants, and bare

feet. She let down her hair and let the silver strands flow in the wind. She feels a wet nose bump her and turns to see a direwolf with dark grey fur and gold eyes. Silver bolts toward the other wolf and the two sniff each other. Where had this wolf come from?

"I always wondered what happened to the other pup," a female voice said.

Dany turned out to see a girl about her age, coming up to pet the wolves. They were similar height, face shape, and nose; only she had dark red hair with bronze highlights and one blue & one green eye. She wore leather armor and had a bow strapped to her back.

"Who are you?" Daenerys asked.

The redhead regard the silver haired girl, "Sansa Stark of Winterfell," she stated, "Now tell me how is it that a girl with Targaryen features has a direwolf,"

"I'm Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen. My mother was Lyanna Stark and my father was Rhaegar Targaryen. Most of what you know about Robert's Rebellion is wrong. My mother ran away with Rhaegar so she wouldn't have to marry Robert. After the Rebellion Uncle Ned found us, only two of the Kings guard died. Mother was able to talk sense into Ned and Ser Arthur. Then we went to Starfall and picked up Jon..."

"And myself. I know now that Ashara Dayne is my birth mother and Jon is my twin," Sansa said sadly.

"Why are you here, last I heard you were to marry Robert's son. That's what uncle Ned told us the last time he visited," Dany questioned.

Sansa began her tearful story, Uncle Ned beheaded, Robb's body

desecrated, Catelyn Tully's throat slit, Arya lost in the streets of Kingslanding, and Jon betrayed by his brothers. Bran was with then the Three-Eyed Raven and Rickon would be joining Sansa soon.

As they talked Sansa found a brush and brushed out Dany's white hair. She styled it in a northern braid. Dany gave Sansa Lyanna's Weirwood bow and tight hug. Daenerys went to find the junior warden and the other recruits. Ser Jory struck her as a spineless coward that has never seen a real battle, only tourneys and jousts. Daveth was a flirtatious thief that wanted to get in her pants. In one of the ruins she found this Alistair arguing with a mage and said mage storming off muttering cursing under his breath. He was tall with dark blond hair and clean shaven face, his eyes were the color of storm clouds. He wore a Weirwood medallion with a laughing face carved into it. Her breath caught in her throat and he turned to noticed her.


	3. Alistair

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

Alistair noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. The young woman that stood before him had white hair and lavender eyes, but he remembered the little girl that would sit on a barrel and wait for him to be done with his chores so they could play. The beautiful young woman stepped closer to him and touched the medallion.

"Alistair," she whispered.

He nodded dumbstruck and she jumps into his arms. He caught her and she hugged him close. He felt hot tears on his neck and wrapped his arms around her. Alistair realized that she was the recruit from Cousland Castle that just lost her parents and home. He remembered Lyanna Targaryen, a fierce woman with a protective ire. Daenerys sobbing brought him out of his thoughts, he held her tight.

"One good thing about the Blight is how it brings everyone together," he said.

Daenerys pulled back giggling, and Alistair wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Yeah it brought us back together," she pointed out.

"We could stand in a circle and hold hands. Really give the dark spawn something to think about." Alistair theorized.

"You always had the strangest ideas, Al," Daenerys laughed.

"I didn't realize you were the new recruit, I'm sorry about what happened to your parents. Your mother was the best,"

She stepped back from him, "Thank you, Alistair, she was fond of you. She tried to have you brought to us. But you already had been given to the Chantry."

Alistair took a moment to send up a pray for Lyanna, "As the junior member of the order, I will be accompanying you while you prepare for the joining." He stated.

"Great we can catch up, let's go," she said dragging him along.

As they passed the King's tent, Rhaenys stopped them she immediately recognized Alistair by his eyes.

"Little storm I see my sister can still drag you around." She teased.

Alistair blushed at his nickname, "It seems that way Rhaenys," he said as she came to give him a hug.

"Keep her safe, Alistair." She whispered as Daenerys tapped her foot impatiently.

"I will," he promised.

"Dany, Oren and I are heading to Redcliffe, to stay with Arl." Rhaenys proclaimed.

"Stay safe sis, we need to be off," she called dragging Alistair off with her.

At the camp, Duncan explained that they would be gathering dark spawn blood and old treaties. As they went to enter the Wild's, Alistair took the led and Dany followed beside him. Going deeper into the woods, a pack wolves descended upon them. They attacked and the group pushed back; once the wolves were dead, Daenerys noticed there was a black wolf with golden eyes trap by its left back leg. It howled at her and with pleading eyes, Dany released the wolf's leg and bandaged the leg. Unbeknownst to her Jory came up behind her and knock her out of the way with his sword. Jory held his sword above the wolf injured wolf but felt the cold tip of a blade against his throat.

"Did you hit your fellow recruit," Alistair hissed pressing the tip in.

"She was helping the enemy," Jory pointed out.

"No the enemy is the dark spawn, not an injured wolf," Alistair snapped.

Dany jumped up and put her hand on Alistair's arm, "Enough both of you, we have a job to do, let's move on."

Alistair waited until she was out of earshot, "Do that again and you won't live long enough to regret it,"

Jory gulped and silently followed behind him, further in they came across an injured soldier. Alistair was able to patch him up and sent him back to camp. But not before he told the group of the spawn that attacks them. Jory was quacking in his boots, Davath was fearful but still crack a joke. Dany stayed silent while Alistair assured them that he could sense the dark spawn.

Dany was able to gather the dark spawn blood and look for weak points in the dark spawn. The group found the old Warden look out, Dany and Alistair found the chest and found it empty. A soft melodic voice drew their attention away from the box.

"Well, well what have we here? " a raven haired girl with familiar gold eyes said as she descended from the ruin.

She wore the lilac tunic with feathers on the arm, a long black glove on one hand, and short leather fingerless glove on the other. She wore thick golden neckless around her graceful neck.

"Are you a vulture I wonder, a scavenger poking at corpse whose bones long since cleaned. Or merely an intruder coming to these dark spawn wilds of mine in search of easy prey. What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

Dany raised an eyebrow and caught Alistair from stepping forward to attack.

"I am neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower," Dany stated.

"Tis tower no longer, the wilds have taken back this corpse. Though I have watched you progress for some time. Where do they go I wonder? Why are they here? And now you have disturbed ashes none have touched in so long. Why is that" the girl questioned as she made her way around the group? Dany noticed that she favored her right leg over her left. Interesting.

"Don't answer that she looks wildling, that means others are nearby" Alistair whispered.

The girls scoffed at Alistair, "You fear barbarians will swoop down upon,"

Alistair glared at the girl, " Yes swooping is bad," Alistair sneered.

"Al shut up, she might know something about the treaties," Dany snapped in the Old Tongue.

"She started it," he replied back almost perfectly.

"She a witch of the wilds, she is," Daveth exclaimed interrupting their argument, "She'll turn us into toads."

The girl rolled her eyes "Witch of the Wilds such idle fancies those legends. Have you no minds of your own. You there, women do not frighten like little boys. You tell your name and I shall give you mine."

"I'm Dany Cousland, a pleasure to meet you," Dany said.

"Now that is a proper civil greeting even for the wilds." the girl observed, "You may call me Morrigan. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is her no longer."

"Here no longer, you stole them didn't you,- you are some kind of sneaky witch thief." Alistair accused.

"I see you insults haven't improved," Dany muttered.

"How very eloquent, how does one steal from dead men," Morrigan decreed.

"Quite easily it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, I suggest you return them," Alistair ordered.

"I will not," Morrigan replied, " For it was not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here longer if you wish. I am not threatened."

Dany jabbed Alistair in the ribs and gave him a "Shut up or I will hurt you," look before turning back to Morrigan.

"Then who removed them?"Dany asked.

"Twas my mother in fact," Morrigan answered.

"Could you take us to her," Dany asked hopefully.

"Ah sensible request, I like you" Morrigan laughed.

"I'd be careful, First it's-" Alistair warned and then in a girly voice, "I like you and then zapped it. Frog time,"

"She'll put all in the pot she will. Just you watch" Daveth wailed.

"If the pots warmer than this forest, it will be a nice change," Jory claimed, rubbing his hands together.

"Follow me then if it pleases you," Morrigan suggested.

Morrigan lead them to her mother, an old woman dressed in rags with matted grey hair. She stood in front of a broken down shack.

"Greetings mother," Morrigan stated, " I bring before you four Grey Wardens, who-"

Flemeth watched as the group of four came before, three young men and a young girl. Flemeth had a feeling that the thief and the coward would not make it through the joining. Then there was the junior member, a strapping young man with golden hair and storm grey eyes. Flemeth sniffed the air, he was of royal blood. Hmm, he would do nicely, yes the child he would reproduce with Morrigan would be powerful. The soul of an Old God and the blood of royalty, a powerful child indeed. Flemeth felt a rush of power, her old eyes landed on the young girl. A tall girl with white blond hair and lavender eyes. Flemeth felt the dormant power within her but brushed off. Mythal voice flashed in her head.

 **"Don't underestimate the girl, she doesn't feel right,"Mythal warned.**

 **"She just a girl Mythal, no one is as powerful as we," Flemeth countered**.

"I see them girl, much as I expected," Flemeth grumbled at her daughter.

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us," Alistair scoffed.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight one's open one's arms wide...either is a fool, " Flemeth jeered.

"She's a witch of the wilds! We shouldn't be talking to her," Daveth babbled.

"Quiet Daveth," Jory snapped, "If she is really a witch do you want to make her mad,"

Flemeth laughed, "There is a smart lad, sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it not I who decides. Believe what you will" Flemeth turned to the girl, "And what of you? Does your woman's mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?"

Flemeth wanted to gage her, see what type of person she was.

The girl arched an eyebrow, "I'm not sure what to believe,"

A smart girl, most would declare that they were no fool or accuse her of madness.

"A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies."

Flemeth tried to look into the girl's future, interesting. The girl would be needed to convince the boy to sleep with Morrigan. So she needed to be kept alive.

"So much about you future is uncertain..." she muttered.

"So this is a dreaded witch of the wilds," the royal boy intoned sarcastically.

"Witch of the wilds eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it. Oh, how she dances under the moonlight" Flemeth teased cruelly.

Morrigan felt her face flush with embarrassment, "They did not come to listen to your wild tales mother"

"No they came for their treaties before you start barking," she said looking directly at the royal boy. "The seal wore off long ago, I've protected them,"

Alistair looked bewildered, "You...oh protected them,"

The old woman shrugged "And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them that this Blight's threat is greater than they realize."

"Thank you for returning them," Dany said smiling.

"Such manners! Always in the last place you look, like stockings. Oh, don't mind me. You have what you came for." Flemeth said playing the foolish old woman.

"Time for you to go," Morrigan announced.

"Don't be ridiculous girl, they are your guest,"

Morrigan sighed, "Oh very well. I'll show you out of the woods. Follow me"

 **Read and Review**


	4. The Battle

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

 **A.N.- New Chapter with new information. Please R &R and leave a comment. **

"This should not be happening," Alistair thought as he held Daenerys in his arms. Most people that complete the joining just pass out and wake up or die. Daenerys was reacting differently. Her body felt frozen, stiff and cold like a corpse. Almost like she had been dropped into an icy river. The only sign she was alive was her faint breathing and steady pulse. So often her breath would hitch and shutter, like a nightmare. Dany's eyes began to flutter and open, she was shocked and fearful. She brought a hand up and cupped his face, tracing his jawline almost to make sure he was real.

"Duncan," Alistair called as he helped her stand.

The older man was shocked to see the Cousland girl alive and standing. Duncan was sure that she would die.

"The Joining is now complete," Duncan mono toned.

"We only had one die at my joining, "Alistair mentioned sadly.

"That was painful," Dany remarked.

"Did you have nightmares, I remember having horrible nightmares," Alistair asked.

"Not that the joining his complete, Dany please meet me at the other end of the ruin for the meeting with King," Duncan said leaving the two young adults alone.

In the shadows, Duncan watched as Alistair and the girl talked. Alistair smiled as gave her the vile of blood. He brushed some of her skin as he clasped necklace around her neck. Alistair blushed and awkwardly walked away. Alistair was sweet on the girl, Duncan could tell. The other wardens would tease him and ridicule him for being a virgin; for never taking up with a willing farm girl or a paid whore.

"It seems that my brother and I have the same taste in women," The King remarked coming up behind him.

"Whatever do you mean," Duncan asked.

"I think it is the eyes, no human or elf has those purple eyes," Cailan commented.

Duncan raised an eyebrow to the king, Cailan looked down at his boots.

"Rhaenys is pregnant with my child," he confessed.

"What," Duncan said shocked.

Cailan sighed, " I have always found Rhaenys attractive since her first tongue lashing. She is like the sun, full of warmth and passion. So different from Anora's coldness. I just wanted to bed her, but she would never sleep with me."

"Then how did she end up pregnant with you child," Duncan questioned.

"Anora isn't a saint in our marriage either, sure she never bedded men in fear of an unwanted pregnancy. I caught Anora and Rhaenys together in bed and they invited me to join." Cailan explained.

Duncan rolled his eyes, " Does Anora know,"

"Yes, she is taking it as a sign that she is barren. Once the battle is over, we will be ending our marriage. We have already come to our terms, Anora will get her dowry back and become her father's sole heir. Loghain will keep his position as advisor and general. I will marry Rhaenys. Eamon will stop pushing me to marry Celene, all ends well."

"And if it doesn't,"

Cailan eyed the other man carefully, " If I die in this battle, Alistair is still my heir unless I have a son. If I have a son, Alistair will remain with the Wardens. If I have a daughter, Alistair will be crowned king. But I don't plan on dying, anytime soon,"

The meeting with Loghain was cut and dry, Loghain would wait for the beacon to be lit. Cailan would lead the soldiers alongside the Wardens. Alistair and Dany would be in charge of lighting the beacon. Duncan had to deal with Alistair's disappointment.

"I'm not going to be in the battle," Alistair said stunned.

"It's by the King's orders," Duncan hinted telling Alistair what was really going on with his eyes.

Alistair frowned understanding his father figure, "So now Cailan wants to be the over protective older brother," Alistair thought darkly.

"Just so you know if the Kings asked me to put on a dress and dance the remigold. I'm drawing the line dark spawns or no." Alistair sassed.

Dany giggled, "That would be a sight to see,"

Alistair smirked, "For you, it would have to be a pretty dress,"

Duncan cleared his throat at the snapping those two out of their bubble. Alistair wished him well for the battle and the headed off with Dany and her wolf to the tower. Duncan smiled sadly thinking of his dear friend and Alistair's mother. Fiona. Duncan quickly took a letter to be sent to Grand Enchanter Fiona Wolfram.

 _My Dearest Friend,_

 _You would be proud of them, your sons. Alistair is a great Warden, just like you were. Aiden is a bit of a trouble maker, I will be getting him out of the tower before they decided to kill him or make him tranquil for his escapes. Aiden is just like Maric in a way, wanting to be free to live his own life. Cullen is becoming a good Templar, he takes his vows seriously. I know this is not what you wanted for him, but he is not like other Templars. I will write you soon as the battle is over. Don't worry Alistair is safe._

 _Yours always,_

 _Duncan_

Duncan smiled as he sent off the letter with a raven, hoping hearing about her sons would bring a smile to her face. Duncan went to the field to prepare for the battle.

The mage threw up a barrier to protect them, but both Dany and Alistair were hit with injured. Alistair had been shot in the shoulder with a crossbow bolt and Dany's leg was broken from when the ogre threw her against the wall. Alistair made his way over to Dany, he examined her quickly and found it was a clean break. The horde was pushing through the barrier, Alistair put his leather gloved hand in Dany's mouth and used the other hand to snap her leg back into place. She bit down on his hand with tears of pain streaming down her face. Alistair fastened two broken pieces wood with leather to make a brace for her leg, he tried to lift her but his own injuries would not allow it.

"Go on without me, I won't make it with a broken leg " she urged.

"I am not leaving you. If we are going to die then we die together," he stressed.

"In that case," Dany drawled.

Dany yanked him closer and pressed their lips together. This kiss was short and messy. Alistair pulled back; in her lavender eyes, he saw a life they could have had. Them falling in love and having a winter wedding. Having a small lively farm with a few children, dying in each other arms of old age. In few moments they lived a lifetime together, as the horde broke through Dany and Alistair held each other waiting for Death's embrace.

 _Dany opened her eyes, she was in a small hut looking down at her body; she was stripped down to her small clothes, ribs, and leg cleanly bandaged. Morrigan, the witch, was doing little chores around the hut, she didn't see the ghostly figure that was watching her. Her ghostly figure was clothed in a simple night rail with her hair loose._

 _Dany was confused._

 _"Hello Granddaughter," a low voice called._

 _Dany turned to see a tall man with silver hair and one purple eye. The other eye was cover up by an eye patch, he wore all black. He also had a wine-stained birthmark in the shape of a raven. Blood Ravan her mind whispered._

 _"What is going on," she asked._

 _Blood Raven sighed, "You are in a deep slumber, I put you under so your body can heal faster. You will not be for much longer, I don't want the old woman or the girl sensing my power or yours,"_

 _"I'm not a mage, I have no powers," Dany exclaimed._

 _"Oh my darling you do, The Starks and The Targaryens both have old magic running deep down in their bones. Your powers will aid you in the Blight and many battles to come."_

 _"How do I know you're not just some demon come to feed," Dany countered._

 _Blood Raven laughed, "Ah Daenerys, so much like Shiera in temperament. Always one to question and fight back, that will both hinder and aid you. We are not in the Fade my darling, just an out of body experience. I just wanted to help you, without interfering much. Also to warn you,"_

 _"Warn me," Dany said._

 _"The old woman is not to be trusted, do not let her know who you really are. For right now you are simply Dany Cousland, a Grey Warden. She will kill you for being a threat to her power. You need to break the old woman's hold on Morrigan. Morrigan is not who she believes she is, you need to help her discover who she really is." Blood Raven explained._

 _"I understand,"_

 _"Now awake Princess, " Blood Raven said kissing her forehead._

Dany's eyes opened and she looked around the small hut, Morrigan was mulling around the bookshelf and turned when she heard the bed creaking as Dany sat up.

"Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother will be pleased." Morrigan acknowledge.

"You are the girl from the wilds that helped us," Dany remembered.

"I am Morrigan, lest you have forgotten. You are in the Wilds, where I have bandaged you wounds. Mother was able to heal your broken leg, though the leg will be weak for a time." Morrigan explained.

"Yes I remember, and thank you," Dany said.

Taken aback by the thank you, "You are welcome," Morrigan commented.

"How does you memory fare, do you remember mother's rescue," Morrigan asked handing Dany linen pants and shirt.

Dany carefully put on the clothes, "I don't remember much, what happened to the army and King," Dany asked.

"The man that was supposed to your signal quit the field, The dark spawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend is not taking it well," Morrigan explained with remorse.

"My friend," Dany asked hesitantly, holding her breath.

"Yes, the tall fool that was with you early. He is out by the fire, mother asked to see you when you awoke," she said dryly. Dany went out the door and Morrigan went to the window.

Morrigan watched as the fool, Alistair, turned around and saw the girl. He rushed forward and gently picked her up to hold her. Morrigan looked at them with envy, the fool was in love with her. No wonder he turned down her "comfort", he wanted his noble shield maiden. Morrigan sighed, she could have any man she wanted. She was tall, plump in the right places, and had a beautiful did she want this fool? Sure he was good looking and charming but lacked a real sense of the world. Love didn't matter, only power was important. Morrigan would have all the power she wanted once she gave birth to Alistair's son. She smirked, Morrigan the Witch of the Wilds would birth the next king because Dany was barren from the joining. In the end, she will have all she ever wanted and sweet naive Dany would have nothing.


End file.
